Xeke's Adventures
by WASAH21
Summary: My name is Xeke, I've been living on this world for two years, and for all that time I had been alone, the only thing to keep me company was my dog, but that all changed one day, this is that story. T for loads of stuff :D Read on readers!
1. Chapter 1, Spawn

Xeke's Adventures

**Hello everyone! I come to you with a new story called, as you can see, Xeke's Adventures! This is possibly proof that I watch too many anime's like Rosario + Vampire. Anyone who has watched that may understand what I mean. Anyway, ONTO THE FIC!**

Chapter 1, Spawn.

Xeke's POV

All I could feel is a sensation of floating, I opened my eye's, I saw only blackness, I looked to my left, I saw a face of a man, he had a bit of a tannish face, I looked to my right, I saw a man who looked pale, he had glowing white eyes, I couldn't see anymore, only there heads.

"Xeke! Xeke? Can you hear me? My name is Notch! I'm on your left, my brother, Herobrine is on your right." Notch said.

"Ah, yes, introducing good before supposed bad I see." I noticed that their mouths move when I hear the voice.

"H-hello?" I said, I was starting to move.

"Xeke, your ready to spawn! Good luck!" I saw a blinding light, I closed my eyes to keep from going blind.

I felt the area below me harden, I opened my eyes and saw the sun glaring down on me, I got up and surveyed my surroundings, I was in the plains and there was a forest to the north-west, a few cows straight ahead, I got up and walked to the forest, I chopped down a few tree's and replanted the saplings where the trees where, I went and killed the cows once I had a crafting table and a sword, I got enough leather for boots and a helmet.

"I wonder how long I'll survive. Well, for the first time at least." I thought aloud.

* * *

Well, after two years of successful surviving, I have a stack of diamonds not including the sword and armor.

"What should we do today Buddy?" I looked over at the dog that I have, he perked up the second I asked, "Oh, we need more wood, finish building the support beams." I walked out of the house with only an axe and a sword, Buddy following, we went to the forest to get the rest of the wood we need.

**So, thats it for the first chapter, be prepared for more to come! Ima get started on the epilogue for Minecraftia Journeys now!**


	2. Chapter 2, A new face

Xeke's Adventures

**Hello all! Back with the second chapter! Now, I got a review, asking to re-add a OC from _Minecraftia Journeys: SkyTheKid_ from the person that had originally gave me the OC to use, now, I hate to say it but, I have all the OC's planned out, so I am not adding any new ones. Sorry! Anyway, READ ON!**

Chapter 2, A new face.

"Come on Buddy!" I walked into the Forrest, I had chopped a few tree's on the edge, I looked back at the mansion, the beacon that I had worked so hard to get, shining, the beam of light slithering up and out like a snake, Buddy lagged a bit behind me.

"Woof! Woof!" Buddy called back gleefully.

"We need to get this done before night! Watch my back for any mobs!" I was facing at an angle, so I would see anything that came from mostly anywhere but behind me.

"Woof!" After a minute I finished chopping down the tree, I looked up, there was only a few minute's until night, so I passed a cooked pork to Buddy, who joyfully tore it apart, and I ate a loaf of bread with a bit of milk.

"Grrrrr" Buddy was set off by something, I pulled out my sword and looked over, I saw a enderman, I ran up, careful not to look its eyes.

"What the hell?" I walked up and killed the enderman, and shoved the pearl into my bag. I looked up and saw a girl, facing away from me, she turned around and our eyes met. She walked up and slapped me, doing an effective job of making me loose half a heart. "Hey!" She just slapped me again. I slapped her back this time. She punched my in the face, and I walked away. She followed, I jumped into a one block deep pond, it was more of a strip of water actually, one by four. She jumped in after me, but jumped out a second after, then she looked confused.

"What?" she said, I don't know whats going on, I'm confused. I jumped over the water and looked right into her eyes, she tried to slap me again but I caught her hand. "Let go!"

"Who are you?" She looked at me, and she looked angry.

"LET GO!" She broke her hand free from my grip, but she fell over, right into the water, taking me with her. "What?" She looked confused at something.

"Please, tell me who you are." I looked her right in the eyes, this time she didn't try to slap me.

"Why should I tell a weakling minecrafter like yourself?"

"SHIT!" I jumped over her and punched a creeper that was about to come over and explode, my sword was not in my immediate grabbing range, so I grabbed the girl by the shoulders, hefted her out of the water, and still holding onto her, I started to run, right to the bunker I built, but I tripped over a root from one of the tree's, I got up and looked over, the girl looked confused, the creeper still approaching, she wasn't moving, so I ran between her and the creeper as it exploded, I was sent back, landing at her feet, I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up again, in the bunker, on the bed.

"What?" I got out of the bed, all of my items where still in my inventory, I looked around, then I saw her, she was just sitting on the floor against the wall, sleeping. "I see someone got comfortable." I said just loud enough to wake her.

"Hmm? What?" She said in a half asleep daze.

"I said, I see you made yourself comfortable."

"Yeah, thanks for saving me back there, for some reason creeper's hate me."

"They hate all of us, thats just how it is."

"Us? What are you talking about, your a minecrafter, I'm an Endergirl, there's no relation."

"What? You're human like me." I picked up a piece of glass and put it up to her face, she looked at it, seemingly skeptical.

"WHAT!" She grabbed the glass from my hand, "S-so thats why I was shorter than the rest." She broke into tears.

"Hey, listen, there's more for you now than there was before." I am not good at comforting people.

"Like what..."

"Like, being more than something that walks around, whose only purpose in life is to make others lives miserable, you have so much more now." I walked over and sat down next to her, she looked at me, she looked so confused.

"How, why did they not kill me then?"

"Because, I have a theory, that, your half mob." She looked at me funny. "You've been around so many mobs your entire life, all but the creeper was fooled by the scent of other mobs."

"But, you knew I was like you on sight, thats why you didn't attack until I did." She looked like she was about to burst into tears, I could understand, when I spawned, I was thrust into the life I have been living from the start.

"Yeah, well, at least you aren't alone from the start." She cocked her head, obviously getting more and more confused by the second.

"What?"

"When I spawned in, I was completely alone, I have lived for a year and a half before I met my dog... WAIT. WHERES BUDDY?"

"Woof!" I looked over to the corner, Buddy was sitting there, eating a raw steak.

"Okay, well, anyway as I was saying." I looked back at her and she was smiling now. "What? Is something funny?" Now I'm getting confused.

"Oh, nothing."

"Right... As I was saying, I was completely alone, your not." She smiled. "Oh, I just realized, I hadn't introduced myself."

"Y-yeah, my name is, uh, actually I don't know what my name is."

"Well, mine's Xeke, now we should figure out what to call you."

"Well... I really don't know."

"You acted like an enderman, so... How about Ader?" Sounded like ender to me.

"Yeah... I like that name."

**Thats it!**

**So, the first person to be introduced other than Xeke... What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3, Home

Xeke's Adventures

**So, how are my readers? I have been busy, I started on chapter one of ****_Minecraftia: Sky's Ultimate Journey, _****but it's not the easiest thing, I come up with things on the fly a lot. Anyway, READ ON!**

Chapter 3, Home.

Xeke's POV

"I'm glad to hear, now, we should check to see if it's day." I grabbed my sword, and opened the trapdoor just a small amount, I saw the sun just coming up over the horizon. "All right, its safe, come on." Ader nodded and came up the ladder, I pointed in the direction of my mansion.

"Is that your house? Its huge!" She said, she went from being confused to being excited, I have absolutely no idea about anything I'm doing, as I say a lot, going on the fly is the best when you don't know.

We started towards the mansion, I chopped down a few more tree's as we went.

"Why are you cutting the tree's down?" Ader asked.

"Well, my house isn't finished, I need wood to finish it up." I planted down a sapling and kept walking, we got there about noon. "I have to work on the house, go ahead and make yourself at home." She nodded and walked to the loft area.

* * *

"Ader! I finished, where'd you go?" I looked in the loft, but she wasn't there.

"I don't actually know." I heard it from under the trap I had made.

"Oh, did you step on the pressure plate?" I stepped on it, the piston opened up the hole I had made as a trap. "Hi there." I looked down, she sat at the bottom, I grabbed some ladders and somehow managed to fall down, I probably should have thought this through a bit more, when I landed, it was awkwardly close in there.

"Hi." She said

"Hey." She was laughing, I don't understand people. "I brought ladders." I placed one above out heads, I jumped up and grabbed the bottom rung, placing them all the way up, it took a few minutes beforeI got them all placed, I headed back down and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the ladders.

"That was... Funny." She said, with a grin.

"I thought it was awkward." I whispered under my breath. " I didn't even mean to fall in."

"Oh is that right~?"

"Be quiet..." I turned to the newly finished wing of the mansion, I had to fix the floor plans to fit another person, while I was building, I had asked where Ader was going to live, she decided to live in the mansion, considering how big it was. "Hey, I finished the room I had for you." I said as I placed the last block.

"Wow, its so spacious!"

"Yeah, I made all the room's like that, you don't wanna know how long it took to gather all the resources to build that."

"I could imagine." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think i'll call it... Home."

**So thats it.**

**So, sorry about the short chapter, I just haven't been up to writing recently**, **so, ima stop till I get the get up and go for it again :/ see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4, TO HELL!

Xeke's Adventures

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! READ ON! NOW RANDOM GREEK STUFF! ΣσδσξγθετηΔ I only actually know what two of those are :D. One looks like a y but... READ ON! AGAIN!**

Chapter 4, TO HELL!

Xeke's POV

"Xeke... Xeke... Come see me... In my domain..." I looked around, I was in what seemed to be hell, lava everywhere, zombie pig things, men made of fire, blackened skeletons, there was an abundance of a certain type of red rock, along with some gems intwined with it, I stood on a large structure made of a red brick, as I turned, I saw one of the men that had talked to me before, he had pale skin, glowing white eyes.

"Herobrine." He smiled when I said his name, every so often, I would find an item on my doorstep, tagged 'From: HIM.' I don't know why he used the name HIM but oh well. I looked at him, he looked badly wounded. "What happened?"

"Something... Attacked me..." Well, I bet I can guess that means he wants me to find and kill whatever attacked him. "To get... To me... You need... Ten obsidian... placed like this..." He handed a piece of paper to one of the zombie pigs, it walked over and handed the thing to me, I looked at it, then something caught my eye, well someone. A large ball of fire came flying at me. I woke up just then, before I could get a glimpse.

"GAH!" I woke in a cold sweat, I looked around, it was day, I got up and realized there was a bulge in my pocket, I pulled it out, it was a crumpled piece of paper, the same one that I got in the dream.

"Xeke? Are you okay?" I heard Ader walking through the massive halls of the mansion.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I walked out of the room, over to my building blocks chest, I needed to find out how much obsidian I had. "Damn." I needed about four blocks.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Ader walked into the room, she seemed worried, there was a pickaxe in her hand, I grabbed one for myself and a load of food.

"Yeah, you going mining? I was about to go myself."

"Yeah, I was," She looked down at the floor, "but... I don't know much about any of the ores or anything..."

"Well, then I'll help you." She looked at me excitedly,

"YAY!" She wrapped her arms around me, just like a zombie did when I died for the first time.

"Urk!" I fell over and slammed my head off the floor. "Ow..."

"ERMAGERD I'M SO SORRY!" She jumped up, I felt the back of my head, there was a large welt but nothing more, I stood.

"We'll be fine, as long as you don't do that again." I felt the welt on my head, she nodded. "Lets get going then!"

* * *

So after a good bit of time, a few broken bones, a few golden apples and a few picks later, we found obsidian.

"Finally, here it is!" I said, running over with my diamond pick, slamming the purple rock as hard as I could.

"This is what you where looking for?" She looked disappointed. "I thought it was going to be some really cool gem..."

"Oh, its not this that we're completely after. After this, I build the portal, then we go to hell!" I smashed another piece of obsidian, she looked at me, scared. "You think I'm going to kill us to send us there don't you? Don't worry, it's a two way thing, we're just going there for some stuff, there's no problem!" She smiled, man, she smiles a lot.

"Oh, okai!" She said that a little weird, but she started to break the rock too.

"Okay, I think we have enough!" I grabbed up the last block, she had gathered only a few, I liked to have extra, but either way, we had enough, and soon, we are going to hell.

**Well, to hell with them then!**

**:P So, how wash jo dai? Mine was great! Well, hope you enjoyed! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5, Death Lord

Xeke's Adventures

**Well, time to visit hell :D I dramatized a bit to make the read more interesting :O READ ON!**

Chapter 5, Death Lord.

Xeke's POV

"All right Ader, we just need to build it now!" We had gotten home, ate some food and got some sleep, I started to dig a trench three blocks long, one block deep, I placed Obsidian in the spots that I had dug up, then, Ader built two up on the blocks of dirt next to it, I built the third, she wasn't one for building, so I did most of it, I placed a block of cobble and put an obsidian on that, destroyed the cobble and placed the last two pieces of obsidian and grabbed a flint and steel. "This is it, I don't know what will happen so stand back." She nodded and backed up a bit I leaned towards the obsidian, and struck the flint and steel, a few sparks flew, one hit the obsidian, nothing happened.

"Did we do something wrong?" Ader asked.

"I don't thi-" I was cut off when the portal exploded, making me fall back, I saw purple, the portal was lit, the swirling tendrils of portal lashed out and grabbed me by the wrists and ankles, and began dragging me towards the portal, I saw more tendrils lash around Ader, she was dragged in as well, the goo of the portal was moist, but a warm moist and somehow cold at the same time, I grabbed Ader's hand as we traveled through the portal, she looked at me, obviously scared, I managed a nod and she seemed a little more confident.

* * *

When we woke up, we where in the place I saw in the dream, the red rock, everything, we where just in another place by the looks of it, I saw some of the gem laced rock and grabbed a pick and slammed it out, I picked up the gem.

"Nether Quartz." I whispered, holding the gem to my face.

"What?" Ader sat up and looked around.

"This gem! It's called Nether Quartz!" I started to dig out more of the Quartz, then I remembered why we where here, we needed to kill whatever attacked Herobrine. "Oh, right, come on Ader, we need to go see Herobrine!" I grabbed her arm and started running, it's been so long since I've seen him, him and Notch are the closest I have to family.

"Who?" She seemed to be thinking hard.

"Herobrine! He told me to come here!"

"Oh! Okay!" She sped up, passing me.

"Hey!" I sped up and she laughed when I stumbled a bit. We where there in a few minutes of running, there was a sign on the post of the red-bricked building, it read 'Xeke, come up here, I'll be waiting!-HIM.' I pulled my pick and made a spiraling staircase in the support beam of the building, Ader following right behind, I finally made it up! Only to be shot in the face with a fire ball. "OW DAMMIT!" I got up and knocked the next one away, a giant ghost thing was shooting them at me, I slammed the next fireball right back at it, the thing was hit square in the face, it died, I walked over and picked up the thing it dropped, the thing was a Ghast.

"What the hell?" Ader looked around, sword ready, she was probably looking for more of those things.

"That was a Ghast." I looked past her, and saw... A person? "What? Hey you!" I ran over, he turned, it was Herobrine!

"Xeke!" He ran up, "Thank you for coming, we just got word of where and what the thing is. It's the Death Lord, and i-it's nearly impossible to kill..."

"I can take it!" I held up my sword, he smiled.

"Whose that?" He looked past me at Ader, who was just walking up.

"I'm Ader, I'm also guessing your Herobrine." She held out her hand, he nodded and shook her hand.

"So, where's the Death Lord?" I asked, he looked at me, and pointed to the North east, I turned to leave, but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful." He told me. "If you're killed by him, your dead, thats it."

"Come on, you know me, I'll be perfectly fine!" He smiled, Ader and I headed off.

* * *

"Is that it?" Ader asked, I looked at a cave in the netherrack, as I learned it was called.

"It's the only thing that we've seen so lets check it out." I pulled out my sword and walked towards the entrance.

_Yes... Come closer..._ Some voice came from both everywhere and nowhere

"What the hell?" I felt something coming closer, I spun around and kept swinging, then I saw it, out of the corner of my eye, it was horrid, the face of a skeleton, and eye still remained, flesh dripped from its body, when I looked straight at it, my vision blurred, I closed my eyes.

_Just be patent... The end draws near..._

"FOR YOU!" I turned, opened my eyes and looked at the Death Lord out of the corner of my eye, but he was fast, he slammed me, nearly sending me straight into lava, I got up and swung, he was cut in the arm, which nearly fell off, I grabbed a piece of glass from my inventory, I don't know or care where I got it, but I have an idea thats just stupid enough to work. "Lets see this blurring effect work through glass!" I placed the glass on my head and look straight at him, Ader had her bow out, shooting at him, the shots going straight through him.

_I see... The boy is smart... But are you strong Xeke...? Even without your friend...?_

"What?" I looked at Ader, who looked just as confused. He turned from me to Ader. Oh god, no! He's going to kill her! I charged forward, jumping on his back. "Are you able to fight? Even without your head?" I slashed his neck and he screeched as his head fell to the netherrack floor, I jumped off and watched the body squirm around, then stop.

_Very smart... And very strong... But, Xeke... There's a little... Something about... Me that... You should know... I don't need a head..._

"Dammit!" I pointed to the cave, Ader nodded and ran into it, I was going to bottle neck the little shit.

_Oh, girly... Come here... I only want to play..._ The bastard was stupid enough to go after her!

"Just wait..." I whispered, He got to the mouth of the cave, I ran forward, he spun around at the moment I stabbed his chest, he flew backward, Ader ran out, I went further in, towards him, he tried to run, but there was no other exits. "All right you little bastard, time to die." He tried even more to get out but the exit to the cave was behind me, he let out an ear piercing screech, some of the blocks exploded, he ran through the hole, I followed him, there was a room made of diamond blocks, I just walked towards him, he pulled two swords out of a chest.

_Now... Lets fight..._

"Right. Lets go you little shit!" I ran forward, he just sat there, I swung, he blocked, I kicked him and he staggered back, I cut his waist, his legs fell off, he screeched, I slashed him down the middle, this time, he didn't screech.

"Herobrine." I said as we approached the Nether God. "The Death Lord is dead, ironically."

"Good job, Xeke! I never doubted you!" He said, grinning. We talked for a while after. Soon Ader and I where walking back to the portal.

"Xeke... I just wanted to say, thanks, if you hadn't acted fast I would have probably died." She said.

"No problem, anything for a friend." I said, the portal was just ahead, this time no tendrils came out. "I wonder what our next adventure will be."

"If it's anything like this one, I don't wanna know." She nudged my arm with her elbow, smiling, I was too.

**Well, there we go.**

**So, yeah, thats the chapter. Worth the wait? If not, then go away. Lol. Anyway, is it just me or does the Death Lord sound like a pedo? See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6, The New Girl

Xeke's Adventures

**Hello my dear readers! So, I have been thinking of making a new series, yes another one lol, it's basically going to be a fic about me surviving in a minecraft map, which my readers shall decide, then I will start playing it, now some of you may be asking, 'WASAH, how the hell are you going to remember all this?' Well the answer is quite simple, a Book and Quill! So, tell me what you think of dis! READ ON! (Lol, almost a hundred words in the authors note!)**

Chapter 6, The New Girl.

Xeke's POV

We _finally_ found some more diamonds, Ader kept breaking all the diamond swords I made for her, although, she did kill a lot of mobs, I might just make her a sword, get a unbreaking book and enchant it.

"God dammit, finally!" I slammed my pick into the blue rock. "Lets see how many we got!" I remembered I had brought a fortune pick along with me, so I pulled it out and mined the rest of them, in total I found 23 thanks to my fortune pick.

"How many?" Ader looked in and saw the number. "ERMAGERD!" She jumped with joy.

"Lets keep mining!" I ran across the corner, mining all the ores I could, then I saw something I had only saw a few times, a dungeon! "Damn!" I ran in, sword ready, a zombie dungeon, I saw Ader mining some stuff I had missed, I spun around, lobbing a head off a zombie, I kicked a few that where in a line, the fell over, I quickly yanked my pick out of my pack, swinging it as hard as I could, the spawner broke with a resounding _Crack!_

"God dammit..." I heard a voice I never had before. "HUMAN!" I spun around, a girl tackled me to the ground, she wore a very, uh, _revealing_ attire, she also held a bow, which was ready to fire as she looked down at me.

"ANOTHER ONE?" I kicked her off me, she slammed into the wall and dropped her bow, I kicked it away, she looked up at me and quickly stood, and punched me in the face, and tried for a second one, but I ducked and tackled her into the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Dammit... How many... Are there...?" I looked to my side, but a little bit of paper caught my eye, it was on her sleeve, I pulled it off, but before she could wake up, I grabbed her bow and threw it into my pack.

"What is it Xeke? HOLY CRAP! A PERSON!" Ader ran in, "I heard the commotion, thinking that you lost your sword or something."

"Ader, this note, it's from Herobrine." I reread it incase I had read it wrong. "Here's what it says: 'Xeke, Ader! I thought you two could use some company, so when I found this lively girl, I thought she would be perfect to keep you guys company! And if your wondering, no, I didn't choose her clothing, I'm not _that_ much of a perv.' Well, that explains what she's doing here, but, eh, what should we do about _that_?" I gestured at her clothing, then, I felt something rolling down my face, I wiped it, blood, I followed the trail with my finger, thinking that I had been hit by a zombie, but it led to my nose, I hadn't even taken a hit to the nose... Huh.

"Uhm, we could... Cover her with a blanket...?" She only thought aloud, I could tell that much.

"Unnn, damn, my head..." The girl started to get up, then noticed us. "D-damn, what am I now, your captive?"

"No." I walked over and held my hand out, "I have something to show you." She looked up at me, expecting me to kill her when she stood or something of that nature.

"If your going to kill me, do it now, I don't want to get up unless I'm not going to die." This girl had attitude.

"No, we aren't going to kill you, even if we did, you would come right back." She cocked her head sideways, do all people do that?

"Good joke, now hurry up, I'd rather be back in hell anyway." She put the side of her head in her hand.

"Dammit your stubborn, Ader, you got the stuff for some glass?" I turned towards her, she nodded, and handed me the furnace, a piece of coal and a bit of sand, I shoved that in the furnace, the girl looked at me funny.

"What the hell are you going to do with a piece of glass? _Oh,_ you kinky boy!" She gave a smirk.

"B- I, w-what?" I could feel myself becoming redder than redstone.

"Oh, really now? Gonna play dumb?" She moved closer to me, I moved back.

"Eh, no." I grabbed the glass from the furnace, putting it in front of her face, she just rolled her eye's and shoved the glass out of her face. "You think I'm stupid? I have your bow and my sword, there's no way I'd be that stupid."

"Oh, but I knew you did, I'm not kidding." I looked behind her, there was a small bit of stone peeking out, sharp enough to puncture skin, there was also a purple flower with a bit of blood on it, there was also a smoke in the room, the plant had been lit by the fire of the spawner.

"Hydrangea." I whispered, she rolled her eyes and shoved me over, my head slammed on the floor, I held it for the moment of stinging pain. "Ader! Smack her in the head!" I looked over at Ader, who grabbed her shovel and brought it down on the other girls head, knocking her out.

"Slut." She said.

"Not quite, she was effected by the smoke of the Hydrangea plant."

"How would you know if thats what happened?"

"UH, LONG STORY." I quickly said, grabbing the stuff from the chests and picking the girl up, I ran out and Ader, looking both confused and mad, followed.

* * *

When we got back home I placed the girl down on the bed, it took her a good fifteen minutes to wake up.

"Owowowowowow." She held her head where Ader had hit her. "Wait, where am I?" She looked around, then she saw us, and reached for her bow, but of course it wasn't there.

"Do you remember what happened back at the dungeon?" I asked, she looked like she was thinking hard for a minute.

"A bit, smelling some weird smoke, then you, then it's a blur after that." She looked down, still thinking, "What happened after?"

"That, ma'am, is a long story." I walked out and grabbed some wood, wool and cobble, I broke off a bit of the house and made a new room, Ader and the other girl walked in.

"Xeke, what are you doing?" Ader asked.

"Building a room to keep track of where and how many of them I've found." I placed the last bit of cobble, and started on making everything else, which is, putting up notes from my journal about finding Ader, a picture of her, and a picture of where I found her, then I put up a picture of the place we found the other girl, a picture of her which I just took, "Now, what is your name?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, i- uh.." Of course, why would she know?

"Well, lets see..." I looked at Ader, who was thinking hard.

"Uh, how about... Skelec?" I looked over at her, well, she choose the name so, why the hell not.

"Yeah... Ah, why not. So, where you going to live?" I walked over to the doorway, making it a bit bigger.

"I have no goddamn idea." She walked up to me, "And I _will_ find out what happened in the dungeon."

**Uh, don't kill me.**

**So, yeah, I was bored and surfing the web, when I came across this thing, from an anime called High School of The Dead, and it was a episode after the end, and they failed and burned Hydrangea leaves, causing them to get high. So, yeah, DRUGS ARE BAD KIDS. I KEEL YOU IF YOU USED DEM. See ya! **


	7. Chapter 7, Who the hell?

Xeke's Adventures

**So, hello again, my fingers still hurt, so, there may or may not be more mistakes with grammar and such, but if there is, please excuse it, if my fingers stop hurting before I finish this I will fix grammar then.**

Chapter 7, Who the hell?

Xeke's POV

"TELL ME!" Skelec slapped me in the face.

"TELL YOU WHAT?" I yelled, just a couple of seconds ago, she walked up to me.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DUNGEON!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! YOU GOT HIGH OFF A GODDAMN BURNT PLANT!"

"What the hell are you two yelling about! I cant take a goddamn bath without hearing you two yell!" Ader walked out in a towel, a couple of seconds later, for god knows why, my nose exploded. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"

"You did." Skelec told her, laughing her ass off.

"My face hurts." I got up slowly, rubbing my nose.

"Tell me more, Skelec..." Ader said, with a very devious look, her and Skelec walked into the other room.

"Oh shit, I'm screwed." I got up and grabbed a tissue and used it to stop the bleeding, although, I get the feeling for a while in the future, I'm going to bleed a lot. "Why do I just bleed randomly at times?"

"Well sir!" A two block space broke through the wall, a man in a green hoodie, black pants and red sneakers walked in, he had blue eyes and _very_ white teeth. "I can explain that if you where to come with me to the village I reside in!" He held his arms open, as if he was trying to sell me something, like the testificates do when they try to sell me something.

"Uh, lemme just write a note telling everyone where I am." I walked over and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and started to write down where I was going, "Whats the coordinates?"

"Its actually just straight south." He pointed out the hole he made.

"Wait, hold on just a second, who the hell are you?" I pulled out my sword, just realizing that this guy just broke into my house and told me to come with them. Yep, I'm an idiot sometimes.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners? My name is Fitzy, I'm just going to answer your questions!" he held his hand out, I looked at it for a minute, then I stabbed him.

"Pedo." I kicked him off my sword, his body hit the floor with a soft thud.

"What the hell?" Skelec walked out, Ader had gotten dressed, thank god, she was wearing a V-neck shirt and a skirt. "Uh?"

"Pedo trying to get me to go to his village." I kicked him and his body rolled on its back.

"THATS FITZY!" Ader ran up and kicked his dead body in the face, or at least I thought it was dead, after Ader had kicked him, his eyes bulged open and his nose exploded. "AHH!" she shoved her skirt down, I ran over and lobbed his head off.

"Perv!" Skelec grabbed his body and head, pulled out his items, and threw him into the lava pit. "Here. Sort through this." She handed me a handful of enderpearls, a diamond sword that was about half used, and a small wooden box.

"I wonder whats in the box?" I opened it, expecting a creeper to jump out or something. "The hell?" I saw a camera and some photos, I looked at the first one, I'm not going to describe it, it was a _very_ perverted picture.

"Whats that?" Ader came up be hind me and grabbed my shoulders for support as she leaned over my shoulder. "YOU PERV!" She brought her fist down on top of my head.

"I found the picture in the box..." I said, holding my head.

"Oh. Okay!" She ran off, then came back and kissed the top of my head.

"DAFUQ?" I jumped away and looked back at her for a minute, she just winked and walked away. "I need to make a hidey hole" So, I walked over, grabbed a pick out of my chest, found a good spot just outside the house, and I started to dig, after a few minutes, I decided to stop, I was 64 blocks down, because thats how many ladders I had.

"Xeke?" I heard a voice call from up top, I peeked my head out of the hole, Skelec was searching for me, looking in a different direction, I quickly wrote a note placed it on top of the block that I placed above my head. "Hmm? Oh, a note." I heard the footsteps walk near, I slowly and quietly climbed down the ladder.

"Skelec? Wheres Xeke?" I heard more footsteps, as well as Ader's voice. "I think I freaked him out a little earlier."

_Ya think?_ I said inside my head.

"Well, this note says he went off to gather some supplies and stuff, he also said he'd be back in a few hours, if not days." Skelec said, more footsteps, two sets, they faded, I climbed down the ladder, mining out a giant room, I made some furniture and placed some redstone lamps up, I had a home away from home, well, that is, unless Ader or Skelec finds it.

**All right, so, now I need to decide wether I need to change the rating of this story or not XD Well see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8, Beach Time Fun!

Xeke's Adventures

**So here is a chapter. Read on!**

Chapter 8, Beach Time Fun!

Xeke's POV

"Hey Xeke, what are we going to do today! Its so hooooooooottttttt." Ader complained.

"Well, the pool, thats a good one." I said, grabbing my shorts.

"Or, we could go to the beach!" Skelec said.

"We have a beach?"

"Yeah, half a mile east!"

"Lets go!" Ader said, obviously very excited to go to a place with sand and water.

"All right. Don't forget your swim suit!" I walked down the massive stairs of the mansion, I sat at the last one.

"Xeke! How do I look?" I heard Ader yell, I turned... and my nose _exploded_, blood splatting onto the stone steps. "Xeke...?"

"You did it again Ader." Skelec walked out in, surprisingly, something _less_ revealing than usual.

"Ow my face..." I got up and started walking towards the beach, trying not to look back, for fear that my nose would explode when I looked back at Ader.

"Xeke, you okay?" Ader walked up next to me, her reddish black hair in a bun, her usual sweater and jeans outfit replaced with a tight looking one piece, her purple eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah... I'm perfectly fine..." Which, just like cake, of course was a lie. I had a dream last night, Herobrine and Notch fighting a man, losing too, Ader and Skelec chained to a wall, and a pile of sand and gravel in the center of the area, they where screaming at it, screaming my name. "I'm just... To excited for words to be going." I gave a fake smile, but the worry didn't recede from her eyes.

"Okay, but if there is anything wrong, just tell me, I'm here for you."

"Me too." Skelec walked up next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Me three." We all turned at the voice, seeing none other than Fitzy.

"Get out of here you perverted bastard!" Skelec pulled her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming, right for his head.

"NEH! DON'T SHOOT. I COME IN PEACE." He raised his hands over his head.

"Well, your leaving in pieces." Ader pulled out her sword, I didn't move.

"Stop. Both of you." I told them, for some reason, I got a different feeling from the first time I saw Fitzy.

"Xeke...?" Skelec lowered her bow.

"You don't have your camera. You seem genuinely worried. My question is... Why?"

"You had that same dream I did, I know, because of the look on your face." He became serious, "I don't know what it means, but I can tell that your worried."

"Riiiiiigggghhhhhttttt. You don't believe this bull shit right?" Ader asked.

"If he wasn't serious, he would probably have his camera out, snapping pictures of you two." I gestured towards them, "Plus, how would he know about my dream?"

"Well, you guys have fun at the beach, Xeke, when you get back, meet me out back of your mansion." I nodded and Fitzy walked off in the other direction, holding his hand up to say good bye.

"All right. Not quite what I was expecting from today... Ah, well." I started to back towards the beach, Ader and Skelec looked back at me. "You coming?" They smiled and nodded, running to catch up.

* * *

After we had finally arrived at the beach, I looked around and saw, well, I don't know, it looked over then disappeared.

"Neh. I cant be worried right now... Not while I have great friends around." I sat down on the sand, Ader and Skelec swimming.

"Xeke, you gonna come in? Waters pretty warm!" Ader called, then before I could answer, a splash of water got me soaked.

"HEY!" I looked over at Ader, who was laughing, Skelec was trying to swim down as far as she could. "OH NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!" I sprinted for the water, she stopped laughing, I dived in, she dived, but I managed to catch her by the ankle, swimming to the surface, dragging her with me onto the shore, she clawed at the sand laughing the whole time, I admit I had a bit of a smile.

"LEMME GO!" She said in between laughing, "COME ON!" I dropped her ankle and grabbed her by the waist, putting her over my shoulder. "HEY!" She never stopped laughing, even when I plopped her down on the towel.

"Now, if your going to be splashing water, then you cant go in!" I joked.

"But-"

"ZTT!"

"Bu-"

"BEH."

"Aww." Now _I_ was laughing, she looked like a pouting child.

"Well, I don't see whats wrong with hanging out with me up here on land." She smiled, I sat down next to her.

"Did you really have to put me right on my ass there?"

"Would you rather somewhere else?" She thought for a second.

"I hate it when you have a point." She put her hand on my shoulder, then _threw_ me into the water, I forgot, even though she looked and acted human now, she still had a few ender like qualities.

"GOD DANG IT!" I had screamed it once I got to the surface, then I felt a tight grip around my waist, then I was yanked down, I managed to look down, I saw Skelec, smiling, swimming down, her arms locked around me, I looked back at the surface and Ader was looking down, probably wondering why I hadn't surfaced yet, I did something I had learned to escape when zombies had grabbed me, I squirmed and managed to slide out of her grasp, swimming up, I made it to the surface, her following closely.

"What Xeke, you afraid of the water?" As soon as I had gotten ashore, I gasped, I wasn't very good at holding my breath.

"No... I... Just... Cant... Hold... My... Breath... For... That... Long..." I managed.

"Oh. Well shit." She walked over and sat down on my left, Ader was on my right. "I'm sorry." She kissed my cheek, I could tell my face got red after by the way she was giggling.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh." I laid on my back, thinking of ways to get back at her for that, Ader started giggling, this was going to be a long life.

**STAHP.**

**So there we go, that was the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! See ya! Edit1: So, as some of you may know, the email alert system has been down, so when I checked it on the fanfiction blog, it said they fixed it, so I'm reposting this chapter to test if its working, sorry if you already got the email, but I didn't so ya know, just being careful.**


	9. Chapter 9, HOW MANY ARE THERE?

Xeke's Adventures

**So I recently felt like writing a Mob Talker story, no, this is not one, I got the idea from mob talker but its not mob talker, so, anyone that reads this story, tell me, would you like me to add that onto my ever-growing pile up of ongoing stories, and you know, writing a story for actual people is hard, and stressful, because you guys are like the teachers in my school, you only except the best. READ ON! (Wow, 86 word A/N!)**

Chapter 9, HOW MANY ARE THERE?

Xeke's POV

Still trying to get back at Skelec, I placed a bit of TNT and a lever with some redstone out back of the house, far enough that it won't hurt my get away area, putting a sign saying, 'Pull me.' and only told Ader, and made sure she wouldn't say anything.

"How much did you put?" She asked, referring to the TNT.

"Four blocks, that should be enough, and if that doesn't get her, the backup will." I answered, allowing a grin to grow on my face, then Skelec walked up to the lever, and I could tell she was reading the sign, then she looked down at the lever, and pulled it, she looked around for a second, then the TNT went off, she went flying backwards, she obviously took a good bit of damage, then to my surprise, a Nether Portal opened right behind her, and Herobrine stuck his head out.

"Xeke!" He yelled upon seeing me, I ran to him, he smiled when I got to him.

"Herobrine! What is it?" His smile widened.

"I found someone you might like." He winked and I signaled for Ader to follow, I gave Skelec a potion of regeneration, her eyes fluttered open.

"OW." She said, and looked around, I smirked.

"Come on, we're going to the Nether." I helped her up and Ader walked over, and all four of us went back to hell.

We came out a couple minutes later, right on the same Nether Fortress we had met Herobrine on before, I turned and a white haired girl with a grayish skirt, white tank top, and a white ghast faced hat, when her amber eyes met mine her face turned into a tomato, she looked shy and nervous.

"Is she what you wanted to show me?" I asked Herobrine.

"Yea, but theres one more. She's a feisty one." He replied, winking at me.

"Okay then." I turned back towards the other girl. "I'm Xeke, nice to meet you!" She blinked a couple of times, then smiled.

"I-I'm..."

**Well, there.**

**So, yes, I'm on a short chapter spree, but I really want to get a lot of chapters out, and to see what you guys think. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10, two at once?

Xeke's Adventures

**Hey guys! Heres a new chapter! Read on!**

Chapter 10, Two at once!?

Xeke's POV

"You seem a bit nervous! Well, really there isn't a reason, none of us bite!

Well, maybe Herobrine, but he's a prankster anyway!" I said, the white

haired girl smiled.

"Your... Funny I guess." She shrugged "I'm... Shiri." I could hardly hear what

she had said, but I heard it enough.

"Well, Shiri, I'm Xeke!" I stuck my hand out, she stared for a second, then

shook it.

"I'm Ader!" Ader said, waving.

"Skelec." The bow-wielding girl barely looked over.

"Anyway, come this way." Herobrine led us down a long corridor in the

reddish-bricked fortress, we came out with a path that was still under

construction, when I looked past one of the tendril like out cropping's of Nether Brick, I saw a probably deep lake of boiling lava.

"Herobrine, there's nothing out this way!" I looked behind and he smirked pointing up.

"Yeah, there's some stairs over there, the path to the real place I wanted to bring you got cut off by a gravel incident, so we built stairs up." He sauntered towards the stairs, we followed, knowing that he was always planning a prank of some kind, we were ready.

"Why didn't you just remove the gravel?" Ader asked, walking up beside the Nether God.

"I didn't feel like it." He shrugged, the Fortress wasn't lit up at all, so the only source of light was Herobrine's eyes, which was kinda creepy, then as if on cue, I barely managed to jump out of the way of a stone sword, pulling my own diamond one, I blocked the next one to come.

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, everyone turned, Herobrine was the first to move of all of them, leaping forward, and snapping the sword, leaving mine untouched. "Thanks."

"No problem!" We both turned to the origin of the sword, and a girl, in similar outfit to Skelec's, except in black, stood, sparking gray eyes wide, jet black hair hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"D-damn!" She said, backing away.

"Ah! We where just looking for you!" I turned to Herobrine, who had a grin, all the way across his face. "Xeke, this is that one I was telling you about!"

"L-looking for me?" The black haired girl asked, holding up whats left of the stone sword, Herobrine approached cautiously, even though he was a god, most weapons could still hurt him.

"Put the sword down, well, more of a... Knife? No, uh... Hilt! Thats the word I'm looking for!" Herobrine flicked his wrist and the rest of the sword shattered. "Now that any unpleasant... Items have been removed, why don't you come with us, I have something to tell you!" She nodded.

"Y-yes Lord Herobrine." She swallowed, walking towards us, looking at me, she didn't look very comfortable, as she was roughly my height, she seemed to keep an eye mostly towards me, eyeing my sword.

"Like it? I made it myself, it's enchanted to!" I said, pulling it out, grinning at the faint shimmer the enchantment gave it. "It's the first one I made, its special because of all the stuff I managed to do with it, sadly, its almost broken, and... It sort of makes me... Nostalgic, I guess." She looked over at my face.

"Whats it made of?" She asked after a moment.

"Diamonds, you can only find them in the overworld, but I'm planning on making one out of the Quartz that can be found here.

**So, short chapter.**

**Sorry about the no chapters for a while, I'm using a crappy computer right now, so sorry about any errors, and Somefurry, that server, I need the exact IP, I've been trying to get on it.**


End file.
